Things Never Said
by Phi ScarlaDraconia
Summary: Tyson is having nightmares and won't talk about them, making him and everyone else sorta angry.
1. The Dream

Hey peoples! I wrote something!  
Kai: Oh god no.  
Tyson: Looks like, who's this one on?  
Me: It's a surprise.  
Ray: Why?  
Me:Just read it, oh and I don't own Beyblade, its characters or any of its affiliates, so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

A young boy stared in horror at the man who had just killed his mother who was turning to look at the three children he had just effectively orphaned. The young boy gulped when he saw the semi-emotionless gaze in the man's eyes.

The boy looked over at his two siblings. They were all alike; blue hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. The only thing different about them physically was the shading, the young girl to his left had sea-blue hair and crystal-blue eyes and the boy to his right had dark-blue eyes with gold flecks and hair such a bright shade of white-blue that it was almost blinding.

The man started to advance; Peter had no time to react before the man had grabbed him. Peter looked up into the cold, lavender eyes and almost screamed.

"Don't you dare touch him!" the girl shrieked, pounding and tearing at the arm that held her brother captive.

The man growled and backhanded the girl, only to have the second boy jump onto his back. The man flung Peter several feet into the air to get at the second boy.

The last thing Peter remembered before realizing that he was falling over the edge of the cliff was his sister's tear-streaked face and her mouth opening to scream.

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Me:Heeheehee, what a cliffy. Do you think you can stand the suspence? Review please! 


	2. Where Tyson wakes up on the wrong side o...

Me: Wow, a new chapter. Hope this clears up some questions!  
Kai: It's not about me, is it?  
Tyson: NO, YOU ICE COLD JERK! IT'S ABOUT ME!  
Ray: Tyson, was yelling at Kai really necesary?  
Tyson: Yes, yes it was.  
Me-.-u...Someones in a bad mood today, who ate all the breakfast?  
Tyson: MAX ATE EVERYTHING! THERE'S NOTHING TO EAT IN THE DOJO! STUPID MAX!  
Max: ...I hope Tyson doesn't decide to kill me.  
Me: Right...On to the story, and I don't own Beyblade or any of it's affiliates or junk, Kay!

* * *

Tyson woke in a cold sweat, biting back the terrified shriek that was fighting to escape his throat. Finally, he noticed that someone had been speaking to him for a few minutes. Looking over, he saw that it was Ray who was speaking, looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Hey, Ray. Sorry if I woke you up," Tyson said, giving a half-hearted smile.

"What's that? Three nights now that you've woken everyone up with your tossing and turning?" Kai said, causing Tyson to flinch.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was being such an annoying sleeper," Tyson said, his brittle smile still in place.

"Well, if you talked about it maybe the dreams would go away. You said something about your mom and…" Hillary started.

"Sorry, I don't remember what the dream was about," Tyson quickly interrupted her, gaining a closed off look at the mention of his mother. "I'm going to go and get some tea. Sorry again for waking you all up."

Tyson was frowning as he walked into the kitchen, he didn't wan to answer any questions about his mom. It always made him remember her last moments, which wasn't a very pleasant memory for him.

Looking through the kitchen, he finally found the Chamomile tea (someone had moved it, probably Kai in an effort to hog it all to himself) and started boiling the water. Looking over at the kitchen clock, he noticed that it was already about 6:30, and he thought he might as well get breakfast started.

Thirty minutes later people were up and eating the waffles that Tyson had made. And to make matters worse, they were asking _questions_ about said waffles.

Questions like; How does he know how to cook something without burning the dojo down? Where did he learn how to make waffles? And did his mother teach him how to cook?

Tyson thought the first question was at least self explanatory, he definitely did have a big appetite and it could be logically concluded that anyone with as big an appetite as Tyson should at least learn how to cook, especially if said person didn't like certain foods and said person's guardian liked to cook with said certain foods.

The second question he just said that he liked waffles and decided to learn how to make them, and was that a crime?

The third he tried to ignore until _everyone_ had asked at _least_ twice, even Mr. Icicle, and some, rather nosy (in his opinion), people had asked almost 20 times until he finally snapped.

"**NO! SHE DIDN'T TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE WAFFLES!**" he screamed at the current annoyance, which just happened to be Kai.

Startled crimson eyes blinked furiously for a few seconds before starting one of the owners famous death glares. Tyson sighed heavily, thinking how horrid this day already was (and so early in the morning, too) before saying, "my mom never had a chance to properly teach me how to cook; she died when I was really little, okay? And, personally, I don't want to think, let alone talk, about the event. It isn't a very pleasant memory."

"Well, maybe if you talked about it, it wouldn't be so painful," Hillary supplied, rather annoyingly in Tyson's opinion.

"I've come to grips with what's happened, I don't _need_ to talk about it," Tyson snapped, sending a glare Hillary's way before stalking out the door.

* * *

Me: Well, there it is. Kinda another cliffy, huh? Well Witty Angel, I hope that answered all your questions!  
Kai: It's not about me! Woohoo!  
Ray: Kai! She's a very good author, be nice!  
Me: Thanks, Ray, ol' buddy ol' pal!  
Ray: o.o'...Please don't call me that?  
Me: Fine...


End file.
